


The Day He Disappeared

by percabth



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, sad :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabth/pseuds/percabth
Summary: It’s the morning of Percys Disappearance in the “the lost hero” ~ the first of the Heroes of Olympus books !!  i wrote this in the perspective of camp and how Annabeth reacted to Percy not being there
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 19





	The Day He Disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> hii, tysm for considering to read this work, it’s just another way to look at this scene and concept and i hope you enjoy reading <33 also leave your feedback in the comments !!

Annabeth woke with a smile, her cabin mates stretching and yawning not very enthusiastic about getting on with their activities today. Camp always had a different feeling around the winter months, while Summer brought excitement and the possibilities of leading a normal life for the rest of the year ,Winter brought less hope ;but other than summer there was a certain gloom that hung around the camp. This has been heightened recently with Olympus falling silent apart from the occasional claiming of a demigod, Annabeth had been getting weird dreams and the whole camp seemed to be shaken up ,none the less Annabeths spirits were high, last night was the best she’s had in a long time, she’d seen Percy again, for the first time in way too long, they were so excited to have a few weeks together since they both got off for winter break early this year. Nothing could bring her down from the cloud nine delusion she’s been floating on since her goodnight kiss by the campfire. Annabeth spring out of bed and marched to the big house to gather the inspection forms for each cabin, she was filling in this morning but didn’t tell percy, so she could surprise him in his cabin ,granted she wouldn’t be able to stay too long but it was worth just seeing him. Chiron was sitting in his usual spot in front of his desk, he was in his wheelchair which was unusual as he usually assumed him true centaur form around camp grounds. 

“morning” she chirped as she peered her head in through the side of the door. Chiron waved at her to come in and gathered up the clipboards for each cabins evaluation. “Please ensure Cabin Three is your last stop and leave all the boards in on your way to that cabin because we won’t see those clipboards for hours without that” Chiron laughed half jokingly, Annabeth flashed a guilty smile. It was no secret that Percy and her were dating ,it was quite the camp discussion in its first few weeks, Annabeth had counted thirteen bets that were won for their get together and it was the camp news for weeks. Chiron was probably the most secretive supporter of their relationship, he would bend any rule to see him and Annabeth happy, after all they’d been through, they deserved to be happy. At least for a little while. To just be kids in love.

Annabeth guiltily gathered the clipboards and made her way around the cabins. Inspection didn’t used to take so long but since the addition of the cabins it was quite time consuming. Annabeth had evaluated every cabin and with a smile her eyes fell on the final one on her list, “Cabin Three ; Children of Poseidon”. She held the clipboard close to her chest while the others were clasped in her other hand. She walked back around to the big house to drop off the evaluations of the other cabins with Chiron. 

“go have some fun Annabeth” Chiron smiled before Annabeth practically flew out of the big house and over to the cabin. She passed a few of her campmates in the way, smiling and waving at her, some would glare knowingly to tease her. “alright alright, get back to your business i haven’t seen him in weeks” she’d laugh to everyone. When she arrived at the cabin the scent of sea air filled her lungs with a sense of nostalgia. She knocked carefully on the door. Silence. “gods he’s still asleep” she thought as she knocked even harder on the door. Still silence. Annabeth eventually just gave up and opened the door to the cabin. Her eyes glanced happily over to Percy’s bunk. Her face fell and knees buckled. Annabeth has felt the weight of the sky on her back but nothing could compare to the feeling she was carrying on her shoulders now. Percy was not in his cabin. 

You learn to never trust mysteries around Camp Half-Blood, nothing that happens within these grounds is accidental, Annabeth knew better than to assume he had just stepped out unnoticed. She lay stunned on the floor of his cabin before Clarisse noticed her from the view of the open door. Clarisse contemplated just walking away but saw Annabeth break down in sobs and ran in to check on her. She noticed Percy’s empty bed when she made it in. She knelt down beside Annabeth half expecting a punch in the face but instead holding annabeth as she cried into her shoulder. It wasn’t long before Annabeth snapped out of her sadness and looked Clarisse in the eye with determination and desperation. “Tell everyone, now. We have to find him” she said sternly.   
She nodded and helped Annabeth off her knees. Annabeth brushed her now dirtied jeans and took one last look at Clarrise through puffy eyes and bolted out the door. 

“Chiron” she called from the door, his eyes turned sad and cold seeing Annabeth in such a state. “what is it ,whats wrong” he questioned with a concerned tone and standing up out of his wheelchair. “it’s Percy, he's- he’s gone” she chocked up. just before beginning to feel the weight on her shoulders get heavier. “Gone?” he questioned carefully placing his hand in Annabeths shoulder. “he’s not in his cabin, his bed is barely slept in, he’s not here” she managed barely. Chiron took one look at Annabeth’s face and looked at a huge bell in the corner of the study. He tugged aggressively at the rope and sounded an alarm all around camp. 

Once all the campers had gathered successfully in the centre on camp Annabeth spoke up. “Percy is missing, i don’t know where he is, he’s not in his cabin and last i saw him last night” a catcall whistle sounded from the crowd which was the last thing Annabeth needed. “Hey! “this is serious, no one knows where he is, why he’s not here, if he’s even-“ Annabeth stopped herself, she couldn’t even say the word, the word that was entirely possible right now. Everyone understood that if Annabeth needed anything ,it would to have Percy with her. A few nods and whispers later and every single area of the camp had a search team, Annabeth was told to not participate in the search, in case they found anything bad. But of course they didn’t manage to get her convinced. “we’re going to find him, we have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading ,i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it,, i really appreciate all your support <3


End file.
